fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Vaccaro
Rei Didier Vaccaro (零•弟依弟依英•化佳稜, Bakarō Deideie Rei), which is often shortened to Rei or renamed to his preferred name of Zero (零, Rei) and even called Deathstrike (死スト, Shisuto) for his merciless attitude that is shown in battle, is the offspring of the guild master of Libertus, Pharzuph Vaccaro and younger twin brother to Hayato Vaccaro and older brother to Kō Vaccaro. He is currently a [[Mage|'Dark Mage']] of [[Diablo Guild|'Diablo']] and specialises in a Three Stage Lightning Magic that takes the colours of yellow, blue and red while also utilising Lightning-Make that synchronises with his three stage Lightning Magic. Most people remember him for his tall stature and merciless attitude upon hurting an opponent. Appearance Rei, like his [[Hayato Vaccaro|'twin brother']], carry their father's gene of being tall. Standing at a mighty 6 feet and four inches, Rei tends to tower over many people, no matter friend or foe. Similar to his [[Kō Vaccaro|'younger brother']] and [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'father']], he has light blonde hair, which can even be recognised as yellow hair, paired with either yellow, blue or red iris. He wears a simple, black, sleeveless undershirt with black jeans which are mostly covered by his beige hooded cloak. He also sports a brown neck bracelet and a golden scarf. Personality Rei is in fact, a very cocky person, preferring to let his mouth do the talking instead of his magical and physical abilities. He has no shame when it comes to insulting people, not even caring whether he is outside in the public or whether he is inside a house (that is probably not his own as he tends to steal houses, first killing the occupants without remorse before sleeping in it until he gets caught). He often determines people's strength by their height or the magic he can feel coming from them, and due to his immense strength and unusually tall height, most people he sees are labelled as weak or useless. Deathstrike Personality When Rei is clashing with another combatant and is on the winning side of the spectrum, (which he is on most of the time) he doesn't hesitate to make his foe suffer in a living hell which is why he is named Deathstrike (死スト, Shisuto) by his peers and enemies. Rei's face is either covered by a completely motionless face when committing his evil deeds or a wide, sinister smirk that sports the arrogant and heavily sarcastic tone of his normal persona. However, no matter which variant he chooses, he still tends to show no remorse when it comes to breaking a few bones and ligaments of people other than him. In fact, there has even been once a time where he has crushed his opponent's genitals with a lightning enhanced punch, not even caring for the pain his opponent felt at that moment. Opposers to Rei in a fight can detect when they are in danger when they are about to get broken, physically and mentally as his magical aura seems to be more malicious than When the Lighting mage shows this side of his personality, he drops his guard in a battle, leaving many openings for him to get attacked while his bangs disguise his eyes. But he is then covered by such a potent magical aura that it is conveniently nicknamed '(Rei's) Ultimate Defence' as no opponent can penetrate it unless they're an idiot and want to die quicker than what Rei had in mind. The reason why most people can't withstand the aura is that the body's natural instinct is to avoid such a dangerous threat to their life. History Before Rei even learnt how to utilise magic, Rei's mother was slaughtered right in front of both him and his two brothers after she got caught within the crossfire between his [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'father']] and the demon, trying to protect Rei and his siblings from the incoming attack. After being stained with her blood all over his face, Rei's world seemed to fall apart. Unlike his younger brother, [[Kō Vaccaro|'Kō']] who loved both parents equally and his [[Hayato Vaccaro|'twin brother']] who liked his father more, Rei was the one who was most affected by this as he was the child out of the family who loved his mother the most. His idol, his inspiration, practically everything disappeared to him as she died right in front of him. Rei was now oblivious to his surroundings, not even noticing that he and his siblings were also in grave danger as their father went out of control due to the death of his loved one, allowing him to activate the dangerous and destructive magic of [[Chaos Magic (Ripcordkill345)|'Chaos Magic']] that brought the presumed downfall of the demon. After that horrific event, Rei's once bubbly self was replaced by a dark, cold and isolated personality that didn't share anything with friends and family alike. For the next few months, he lived in self-denial of his mother's death, each day, awaiting the return of his mother. His twin brother had already come to realise that their mother was never coming back and tried to continue on with daily life. This slightly ticked off Rei seeing that both his father and twin brother had already given up on the hope of their mother coming back. Expecting life itself to stop for the one he shared a close bond with, with his very own eyes, he watched as life continued, as if his mother's death was insignificant and because of this, the blonde Vaccaro experienced how cruel life could be as reality dawned upon him, knowing that he was never going to get his mother back. Unlike his brothers who took a different approach to their mother's death, ever since his awakening of sorts, revenge has been the only thing that has relayed itself over and over in his mind and with the demon supposedly dead, his father is the only one he has to kill to avenge his mother. With this unhealthy mindset of his, he was easily pulled into the darkness, with a major contributor being Rei getting influenced by the [[Mage|'Dark Mages']] around him and his personal dislike for the [[w:c:fairytail:Magic Council|'Magic Council']]. Despite being begged by his family many times to come back, he has often attacked his relatives every time they have met him, though for some reason unbeknownst to him, he keeps losing against them, no matter what handicapped position they are in. Synopsis Relationships Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Abilities Exceptionally Agile: Fast Reflexes: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Boxing Boxing (ボクシング, Bokushingu): Boxing is a brutal form of hand-to-hand combat that has been taken to the next level by Rei. It mostly incorporates the use of fist, combining the muscles in his arm with the speed he can move said limbs at to draw out the optimum power for a punch that can be further strengthened with basic wind manipulation and lightning amplification. Though he hasn't been disciplined in this way of combat through normal means such as learning from one already enrolled in the style, due to his natural tact for fighting, he is easily up there with some of the best in Ishgar, often pummeling his opponents to death with this fighting style. In such situations before, he has taken down groups of mages with just his boxing alone, leaving them at death's door or even opening that door up for them and taking them into the next life. His punches, known to be invisible to the human eye for how fast they travel at, often dislocate and then go onto break the bone upon impact with his fist. *'Flash Boxing' (フラッシュボクシング, Furasshu Bokushingu): This variant of the form of combat was developed by Rei himself after he managed to find a way to incorporate his Lightning Magic within his primary style of combat. By increasing his initial action speed through amplifying the bioelectical currents that travel through his brain and nervous system, he easily surpasses his opponent's physical ability no matter how agile they are. This method of fighting is nearly impossible to counter because of the two main abilities that come with Flash Boxing. Rei has often been referred to as In-Fighter by Boxing practitioners or enthusiasts who have managed to stay alive after seeing his fighting once. An In-Fighter is a type of boxer that typically stays in close-range of his opponent, managing to throw in a swarm of various punches such as jabs, hooks and uppercuts while also being able to take heavy blows to vital areas (of the head) that could concussion and the like with little effort. Obviously there are repercussions to purposely overriding the natural flow of his nervous system with the worse case scenario being death but fortunately, most of the time, he is left in a weakened state without any access to his Lightning Magic though his weapons and normal boxing style can easily make up for that. **'Flash' (フラッシュ, Furasshu): This is the main ability of this style of boxing that gives it the title of Flash Boxing, as stated before, Rei overrides the current signals passing through his nervous system and brain and amplifies them by as much as he wills, this in turn enhances the aptness of his motor neurons in which he uses to increase the speed of his initial actions (essentially one's initial velocity and speed of their reflexes) allowing him to overcome any enemy's agility within and out of combat. **'Automatic' (オートマチック, Automachikku): A secondary ability Rei developed in order to aid and maximise the effectiveness of the Flash ability. Rei once described this peculiar ability as "Separating mind and body.". When using this technique, Rei generates bioelectrical fields in which he can sense living and dead organisms in (in other words, Active Electrolocation) as his body becomes extremely sensitive to any form of displacement within the bioelectrical fields at all. As soon as his body detects displacement within the fields, without allowing Rei a chance to think about his reaction, his body with the increased initial action speed, takes control and swiftly attacks the cause of the displacement that was sensed. Techniques *'Spark' (スパーク, Supāku): A handy move in Rei's arsenal that is useful for opening up chances to chain attacks together. By coating his preferred right fist in lightning, he tightly clenches his fist to a point where'd someone would think he'd burst his blood vessels. Rei then proceeds to get within a less than a metre radius of his opponent before swiftly "sparking" his opponent with a jab, momentarily stunning his opponent for a period of five seconds in which he can carry out a barrage of attacks in that window gained from his technique. *'Flash Flood' ( , Teppōmizu): This attack is often used as a form of counter when Rei wants to push back his opponent. Substituting raw punching power for speed, instead of dealing an immense amount of damage in one blow, Rei uses quick strikes to let the damage build over time. Rei infuses both of his hands in lightning in this technique as he rapidly delivers blows to the face or abdomen, the amount of time he barrages the opponent with punches varies depending on how much pain he wants to inflict. *'Reverse Lightning' (リバースライトニング, Ribāsu Raitoningu): Doing a similar startup to his Spark technique, Rei once again amplifies the power of his right with a layer of Lightning Magic while clenching his fist. He then swings with all his might at his opponent's jaw to deliver a mighty uppercut that can knock out an opponent with the force and lightning of the attack put together. This technique was a pun on how lightning travels downwards whereas his lightning-infused hand travels upwards to deliver the blow. *'Trident of Zeus' (トライデントのゼウス, Zeusu no Toraidento): Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Since he was very young, Rei has had the ability to modify the properties of his [[Eternano|'eternano']] particles and transform the particles into electrons which he can then use for both offensive and defensive means. With the skill of being able to control the movements of the electrons, he is capable of generating and manipulating both electric and electromagnetic fields, though, he is only able to absorb electric fields and not electromagnetic fields. Rei is also able to channel his lightning to a specific point of his body which in turn can either increase the piercing power or the destructive power of his attack depending on how he has manipulated the shape of the lightning and without much effort, he is able to replicate this process with any object he is holding. Though Rei has another ability, only available to him and a few other lightning-magic users due to it's difficulty in learning. If performed improperly, it could damage his nervous system and would be able to even cause his death. By amplifying his [[wikipedia:Bioelectromagnetics|'bioelectric currents']] that reside in his heart, muscles, nervous system and pretty much every aspect of his body, he is able to manifest his bio-electric fields for the purpose of combat. This variant of lightning is much more lethal than its various counterparts, with the bio-electricity being able to electrocute an enemy from the inside-out. Rei is also capable of draining any bio-electricity that may exist in another person's body that he can then use to form structures with his expert shape manipulation that comes from his Lightning-Make, though he can do this with his own bio-electricity too. He is also capable of sensing for other people's bioelectrical presences and even scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. *'Three Stage Lightning Magic': Rei's Lightning Magic consists of three stages, [[Lightning Magic|'Yellow Lightning']] otherwise known as The Stage Of Realisation ( , Jitsugen no Ippo), [[Blue Lightning (Jonny)|'Blue Lightning']] also known as The Stage Of Remembrance ( , Kioku no Ippo) and lastly, the most powerful out of all three of the stages, [[Red Lightning|'Red Lightning']] dubbed as The Stage Of Anger ( , Ikari no Ippo). It is believed that the reason why Rei named the stages like that is because it represents the three phases of emotions he felt after his mother's death. **'Stage One: Yellow Lightning': Also known as the The Stage Of Realisation ( , Jitsugen no Ippo), this stage is said to represent the moment when it clicked in his head that his mother was dead after months of denial. Despite this being only the first stage out of three, it's stronger than most other sources of Lightning Magic and Elemental Magic as well for that matter. During this stage, Rei's eye colour is the same shade of yellow as the lightning he uses with this stage though this is because Rei always has The Stage Of Realisation activated, it is unknown whether this is his original eye colour or not as he has never de-activated it, in fact, it is unknown if Rei can even de-activate this stage as it is the practically the base of his magic. ***'Lightning-Based Immunity': One of the many perks of him being a mage that utilises lightning is that he has a higher resistance to lightning-based attacks than the average mage, making it easy for him to take a lightning attack head on and not feel the effects of it, allowing him to make an instant-counterattack. Rei is also able to absorb the lightning, specifically, he is able to absorb the electrons inside of the lightning and add those particles to the ones that already reside in his body, strengthening him and restoring the lost electrons he may have used during battle. *** (生体電気, Baiodenki): Through continuously honing his technique in this magic by using it in every battle he partakes in, he has managed to somehow tame the natural electricity that resides in one's body and has managed to convert it into a weapon for battle by amplifying his [[wikipedia:Bioelectromagnetics|'bioelectric currents']] that reside in his heart, muscles, nervous system and pretty much every aspect of his body. This grants him the gift of having absolute dominance over all bioelectrical currents in a 10,000 square metre radius, meaning he is able to protrude his bioelectrical currents outwards from his body, being able to make constructs and weapons out of said currents due to his mastery in the magic practice of Lightning-Make. He is also able to create bioelectrical fields that acts as an alternative to Magnetism Magic in that attacks or objects can be attracted or repelled. However, he isn't restricted to the currents that only reside in his body, through physical contact, he is able to manipulate the bioelectricity in an opponent's body, being able to lethally electrocute someone from the inside out as well as draining and then absorbing their bioelectrical energy, allowing him to last longer in battle. He is also able to sense and distinguish bioelectrical signatures from each other, being able to notice the slightest of distortions in the bioelectrical fields that are in his radiusm making his tracking skills as sharp as if he was using Magic Signal. ****'Nervous System Amplification': Through the extremely dangerous process of amplifying his [[wikipedia:Bioelectromagnetics|'bioelectric currents']] that reside within his nervous system, he is able to override the natural flow of his nervous system, enhancing his motor neurons with the currents, thus raising his physical capability to unnatural levels despite it already being higher than average in the first place. **** : Rei can use [[Wikipedia:Electroreception|'electric fields']] to locate objects around them. This is important in places where the Rei cannot depend on vision: for example in caves, in murky water and at night. It also helps Rei in battle by being able to predict an opponent's movements due to him being conscious of the distortions in the bioelectric fields, also making the chance of Rei being caught by surprise extremely low. Predators who have this sense use electric fields to detect buried prey. This sense can be passive or active: *****'Passive': In passive electrolocation, Rei senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. *****'Active': In active electrolocation,Rei senses their surrounding environment by electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows him to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. ***'Lightning-Make' ( , Raitoningu Meiku lit. Lightning Molding Magic): After Rei had a hit a wall in terms of the amount of strength he could draw out from his Lightning Magic, he resorted to learning the versatile Molding Magic of Lightning-Make, a magic that utilises the element of [[Lightning Magic|'lightning']] to create various constructs. Lightning-Make is a recently created Magic meaning that Rei is one of the few users of it as the concept behind having a molding magic that used a what would be an intangible element was often derailed as impossible and simply ineffective by many [[Mage|'mages']]. However thanks to a certain well-known philosopher that partakes in the magic practice of Lightning Magic, the dream has become a reality and now mages are capable of forming various constructs such as weaponry and other supplementary items to fight against their opponent or manoeuvre around. To utilise this unique magic, Using the same process as his Lightning Magic, Rei triggers this Caster Magic by converting his eternano and magical power into electrons. ****'Lightning-Make: Shield' (雷光の造形魔法・雷盾 (ライトニング・メイク・シールド, Raitoningu Meiku: Shīrudo lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Lightning Shield): Lightning-Make: Shield is a Lightning-Make spell that manifests, well, a shield of lightning to protect the user ****'Lightning-Make: Gauntlet' (雷光の造形魔法・雷華崩拳 (ライトニング・メイク・ガントレット), Raitoningu Meiku: Gantoretto lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning): Lightning-Make: Gauntlet is a Lightning-Make spell that allows the user to forge a gauntlet composed of lightning upon their arm to enhance their attacks. When performing Lightning-Make: Gauntlet, the user condenses their magical energy into a solid, but rather unstable form, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion—reducing the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the lightning to become stable and controlled through the guidance of the user. Using their expert manipulation of the elemental particles, the user distorts and forges the lightning into the form of a solidified gauntlet composed of lightning upon their fist, crackling intensely. This gives the user's fist an explosive touch due to the lightning, which is only bolstered tremendously thanks to the user's precise control over their Lightning-Make magic; however, the amount of energy generated is so immense, that it becomes completely visible to everyone within the vicinity. Once the lightning has finished charging, the user is capable of thrusting their fist into their target with incredible power; releasing a explosive wave in a semicircle that is centered around the user upon impact with the opponent; which is able to deflect many opposing projectiles and return them back to sender with double the force; the power of Lightning-Make: Gauntlet is more than enough to destroy diamond with ease, leaving behind a long wake of lightning when the user is striking forward. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to the subsequent attacks of the user as it slices into them deeply, leaving them heavily wounded as the user is capable of following up with any other spell that they possess. ****'Lightning-Make: Lance' (雷光の造形魔法・雷槍 (ライトニング・メイク・シールド), Raitoningu Meiku: Ransu lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Lightning Lance): Lightning-Make: Lance is a Lightning-Make spell that manifests, well, a lance of lightning to attack opponents. ****'Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo' ( , Raitoningu Meiku Anrimiteddo: Wairudo Rondo lit. Lightning Molding Magic Eternal: One-Sided Chaotic Dance): Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo is a Lightning-Make spell, and one of the Molding Magic Unlimited spells, meaning that it is one of the strongest of its kind, comparable to the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts of Dragon Slayer Magic. Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo involves the caster striking the opponent using a long series of blows with several blades forged from lightning that wrap around the entirety of their body before dealing the final blow. ***'Lightning Body' ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): When performing Lightning Body, Rei integrates Lightning Magic into his flesh and fuses it with his body. ***'Thunderbolt' ( , Rakurai): By coating himself in lightning, Rei travels towards his opponent at a third of the speed of the sound of thunder (which would be approximately around 250 miles per hour, which is more than twice the speed of the fastest land mammal.) and then smashes into their chest head-first, possibly destroying their rib-cage while also electrocuting them which may cause temporary paralysis. The lethality of this attack varies on whether Rei has amplified his nervous system with bioelectircal currents since he can potentially be able to reach speeds of 110,000,000 miles per hour (which is around the sixth of the speed of light) if the amplification has happened, however, his body probably wouldn't be able to handle that speed, his body would be destroyed in the process of going that fast due to many factors like G-Force. ***'Raigekijin' (雷撃刃, Raigekijin): By channeling his magical energy into his hand, a luminescent blue glow emits off his hand before he then converts all the magic particles in his hand to electrons, in which the blue glow that previously radiated from his hand is replaced by an untamed yellow lightning that strikes anything nearby. Rei then maximises the penetrative force of the lightning by moulding it into the shape of a spear, creating a spell that substitutes power the same penetrating force as an extremely sharp blade meaning there is a chance that the heart of another person can be struck if used forcefully. ***'Raijū's Entry' ( , Raijū Iriguchi): By projecting himself high into the sky, he then waits for the force of gravity to take place before he utilises his Lightning Body spell as he comes down at a speed that easily surpasses any land mammal, reaching speeds of nearly 100 miles per hour. Similar in appearance to the legendary creature, , from both Japanese and Chinese mythology which descends from the sky with a thunderbolt, Rei then lands directly on his opponent, instantly crushing whatever bone he lands on which can cause permanent paralysis or can even be fatal. ***'Cardiopulmonary Electrification' ( , Haijūden): Though the name is pretty much self-explanatory, the name itself is a pun on the word Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (which is commonly known as CPR). Being one of his more basic spells, it lacks up in its lack of originality in its lethality by essentially acting as a long-range Raigekigin. Using his expert lightning-shape moulding, Rei gathers electrons onto the tip of palm before shooting the concentrated electricity towards the opponent's left side of their chest, where their heart is situated. The spell, which travels at an estimated rate of 225 miles per hour, when successfully striking a target, gives the opponent a cardiac arrest in which with no medical attention offered, the chances of surviving it are extremely low. ***'Ricochet' ( , Hazumi lit. Rebound): By somewhat bending the laws of physics, Rei shoots out a stream of highly condensed lightning from his hand that bounces of any surface it comes into contact to until it hits a living organism, though the shock that one can receive from this attack is limited, the spell feeling similar to a slight pinch at best. ***'Electricity Webs' ( , Denki Ami): By carefully manipulating the shape of his lightning that he generates into that of a tether-like arc of electricity that acts similar to spider webs in that it can latch onto any surface (in this case, through electrostatic attraction) which helps Rei travel extended distances at a faster rate than if he were travelling on his feet. Though Rei isn't limited to using these webs as a swifter way of transport, he can also use these webs to pull objects closer to him though because the web is made out of electricity, something that could be considered intangible to an extent, he needs to employ the full use of the strength within his arms. **'Stage Two: Blue Lightning': **'Stage Three: Red Lightning': Light Magic: Magical Abilities Equipment Trivia *The user's 1,00th edit took place on this page. *Credit to various authors for writing some of the descriptions of this page. Files To Be Used Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lightning-Make User Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Evil Category:Dark Mage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Articles in process Category:Under Construction Category:Vaccaro Category:Vaccaro Family Category:Light Magic User Category:Male Category:Males